


Promises

by raredelightfulloveoak (XerxesBreak)



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Short short one shot, butshot but that spoiler had me all crazy for a fic like this, someone please do better than I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesBreak/pseuds/raredelightfulloveoak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the Quintis spoiler and thoughts about wedding/promise rings. A really <i> really </i> short one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for tumblr, but then I thought, what the hell, might as well post it here to. Enjoy!

“What is that?” Happy managed, her eyes widening.

Toby looked down at the small box in his hands. Despite it’s size, it was huge,enormous, and it it took every ounce of his willpower not to let his hands shake in front of her. There was a slight twitch in the beginning, but he think it went unnoticed. Toby looked back up at Happy, the way her mouth hung open, they way her eyes stood wide in alarm, a touch fearful, and he took a deep breath. “It’s okay Hap,” He put a what he hoped was a steady hand on hers. “I’m not proposing or anything.”

At that, Happy’s mind went spiraling, spinning, as she innerly began to panic. The words kept running through her mind, proposing, marriage, friendship, proposing, weddings, proposing. She felt like she was going to explode, until his smooth, soft voice brought her back to the present. “I-just,” A breath, “Well, after everything we’ve been through I just want you to know how much you mean to me.” He gestured wildly with his hand, before settling his free hand back onto hers.

Happy’s eyes were still deciding between focusing on his or the box in his hand…or possibly on the inside of her eyelids. She was still deciding when Toby spoke up again,“ And I know it’s too soon to do anything major yet, but I want you to know that you’re my future and…” The words trailed of when Happy let out the shaky breath she hadn’t know she’d been holding. “You okay?” The words stuck in her throat, she let out a nod. “Okay then.” Another breath, why was he taking so many, while her own body let her take so few?

“Whatever happens, you should know that I want us to be our future, that I still can’t believe I get to even know you and I want to spend as much of my life knowing you.”

Silence filled the air after those words fell out of Toby’s mouth, but Happy’s thoughts were buzzing with things she couldn’t even make sense of. She loved him, she knew she did, but some things about them still left her scared things at hand and ahead. Her eyes glued themselves to the box, now opened timidly, almost warningly in question, the dark purple glowing almost black. She looked back up into his eyes, and let the panic in her heart fall away. All the thoughts running through her head confused her. The passion, the doubts, the love, the craziest unfathomable things all fighting for attention.

Not knowing what to say, Happy leaned over to his lips still opened in question. She kissed him in a different way then she ever had before, harder, but gentler, hoping it would show her meaning, her answer. When she pulled away, Toby was smiling. “I should confuse you more often.” She rolled her eyes, “Whatever,” But she still went in for another kiss, his smile warm against her lips, and the cold, nerve-rackingly comforting promise slipped onto her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Though I would truly love Quintis to be engaged, this would be way too early, so a promise ring would be beautiful


End file.
